


Tied up

by Lostangvlo



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kind of smutty but nothing explicit, Oneshot, Teasing, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostangvlo/pseuds/Lostangvlo
Summary: Sarah wants to try something new with Tommy
Relationships: Tommy Angelo/Sarah Angelo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Tied up

Tommy wasn’t sure how to feel when Sarah first suggested this idea. It kind of came out of nowhere and was just something that had come up in morning conversation that had started while they were both in the kitchen of their home. Sarah had suggested the idea while making him breakfast in the kitchen and Tommy choked on his goddamn coffee the moment she suggested it. He wasn’t sure how to respond, he was surprised and now coughing on his drink. Sarah thought his reaction was hilarious and Tommy felt.....Flustered? Well whatever it was he was feeling in regards to Sarah’s idea resulted in him agreeing to try this out.

Now here he was with his wrists tied to the headboard of the bed with his own ties and another covering his eyes, Sarah had really tied him up and blindfolded him to the bed huh? The moment Tommy agreed to trying this out Sarah was organising for Luigi to babysit their baby girl and making sure that if any jobs came up tonight to get Sam, Paulie or one of the others to take care of it instead of disturbing them. Tommy suspects that Sarah had told them that they were having a date night or something among those lines and definitely not that she was planning to blindfold and tie him up. Tommy is not experienced in this sort of thing and neither is Sarah, in all honesty they’re pretty vanilla when it comes to sex which they both didn’t mind so it absolutely took Tommy by surprise when she had suggested this.

Although he’s not complaining at the feel of Sarah straddling him, her hands riding up his chest as she leaned down closer to him and the feel of her lips softly ghosting over his ear, her hair brushing down against his cheek and neck, tickling his heated sensitive skin. Being unable to see had left him anticipating the next move, his heart beating hard in his chest and a slight tremble in his breath  
“Comfy?” She whispered almost teasingly, the feel of her words softly ghosting over his ear causing shivers down his body that Tommy couldn’t help but just nod in response at her question. He heard the sound of her softly exhaling through her nose as if she softly laughed without sound at Tommy’s nervous nod.  
“Good” she whispered before her lips softly placed a kiss to his cheek, slowly pulling away before placing another kiss to his jaw and next one after that to his neck. 

One of her hands softly brushed across his body, her touch so soft and delicate but with the lack of sight it was causing the feeling to amplify. Her lips lingered around his neck paying special attention as she knew that was one of his most sensitive places, the place that causes him to softly sigh and flutter his eyes shut. The feel of her lips pressing kisses causing Tommy to softly sigh before her teeth gently and playfully bit his neck. A hitch in Tommy’s breath at the feel of her teeth gently biting the sensitive skin before she was gently sucking the skin, most likely leaving a mark. He better figure out how to cover the mark she was currently leaving on him because he’d never hear the end of it from Sam, Paulie and christ even Vinnie. Although that can be something he worries about later because the feel of her lips, teeth and tongue teasing his sensitive neck was enough to cloud over any other thoughts and stresses in his mind. Tommy softly sighed, tilting his head back a little to give her more access to his neck, now feeling Sarah’s grin against his skin before she was pressing another kiss.

Her lips were teasing as they ghosted across his skin leaving him anticipating where she would kiss or touch next. He felt himself getting a little riled up, his hands clenching at the anticipation and she knew it. He felt her lean closer to his face, her nose softly brushing against his own before her lips were meeting his for a deep passionate kiss. If Tommy’s hands weren’t currently tied up he’d be reaching a hand up to caress her face or run his fingers through her hair. Her teeth gently tugged on his bottom lip as she pulled away from the kiss, Tommy nervously licked his lips with anticipation before he finally spoke.

“So what happens next?” A rasp in his voice as he spoke  
“Wouldn’t you like to know” teased Sarah in response, still the same sass as always causing Tommy to breathlessly smile. He could feel her leaning down again, her lips close to his. He leaned forward a little to try and kiss her but she moved back, teasing him and letting him chase the kiss.   
“I’m gonna take my time with ya Tommy” she said as one of her hands brushed along his torso  
“get you all riled up” she whispered as she leaned closer to his lips again, her hand traveling to his boxers and her fingers oh so teasingly slipped under the band before moving back up again. Although it was a gentle brush of her fingers under the band of his boxers it was enough to make Tommy’s stomach clench a little at the feeling. 

Her hand moved to tug a little at his boxers, resting on the band as she left him anticipating her next move. Tommy wasn’t sure what to focus on, her hand on his boxers or the feel of her face close up to his, lips inches apart.   
“How’s that sound?” she said as her lips teasingly brushed across his for a second before moving back leaving him trying to chase her lips again, Tommy couldn’t help but chuckle.   
“Sounds like a plan” he breathed as Sarah got close to him again at his response.  
“Good” she whispered with a smirk before their lips finally touched.


End file.
